1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, a computer-readable storage medium, and a projecting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, at conferences at which a plurality of participants attend, participants perform variously pointing out with respect to presentation materials used in presentation of a presenter. Further, at such a conference, minutes may be created to review development of the conference including, for example, pointing out to a presentation material later or tell the content of the conference for people who did not attend the conference. There is a difference in quality of minutes to be created depending on a skill level of a participant who is in charge of creating the minutes. When, for example, the skill level of a participant who is in charge of creating the minutes is low, the minutes become unuseful and therefore the minutes are corrected by another participant of a higher skill level in some cases and time efficiency to create the minutes decreases. Hence, a presenter of a high skill level may create the minutes.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,451 discloses a technique of associating and collectively managing different position information per application, and assigning an association between a plurality of applications used upon a review. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,505 discloses a technique of creating files representing importance of conferences in time series based on, for example, frequency information of keywords and statements made during a conference.
However, conventional techniques have a problem that it is difficult to easily create conference minutes without decreasing a proceeding speed of a conference. With regard to creation of minutes, suitable minutes are preferably created by a person in charge of creating the minutes during a conference irrespectively of the degree of a skill level. In this regard, no conventional technique is suitable for use in creating minutes during a conference. Further, when a presenter of a high skill level creates minutes during a conference, the presenter needs to create the minutes while making a presentation, and therefore the proceeding speed of the conference becomes slow. As a result, the conventional techniques have difficulty in easily creating conference minutes without decreasing a proceeding speed of a conference.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an information processing device, a computer-readable storage medium, and a projecting system which can easily create conference minutes without decreasing a proceeding speed of a conference.